Fear
by DimensionalAssassin
Summary: I took the scene with Haruhi and Hikaru from episode 16 and changed it a lot, okay? Strike of boredom, don't ask, may never continue till I get hyped up on OHSHC again. Kay bye. Rated T for blood.


This is basically that scene from episode 16 where Hikaru left Haruhi in a fit of rage/jealousy, just changed. a lot. A _**LOT.**_ Beginnings sorta the same, but Haruhi is not present and is replaced by my characters. Also, Hikaru gets mad not because of Jealousy, but because he had a fight with kaoru and it was technically Author's fault.

Ew, I would never pair my OCs with anyone... ...Online. =_-"

^^'' My minds gone black from fanfiction...

* * *

Hikaru glared at Author as she chatted with Editor and Lightfeather. His fight with Kaoru was her fault. "We can't just do that, It'll freak him out and we'd be back at square one!" Author argued. Lightfeather humphed. 'Whats so bad about that! They'd get over it fast!" Editor shook her head. "No, Feather-chan, that would be chaos for them to find out. We need a car." "Author, can't you make one?" "No! I already said-" "Finnneee..."

Hikaru snapped. "Look, if I'm such a hassle just go without me!" He yelled, walking away. Silence. He heard Author walk towards him. "Ah- Wai-" "Don't bother!" He yelled over his shoulder, disappearing down the street.

**THE GIRLS POV:**

Author sighed, turning back to Editor and Lightfeather. "See?! Thats what happens when you won't just use magic!" Lightfeather shouted angrily. Authors eyes darkened and she frowned dangerously. "okay! Fine! You want me to use magic?! HERE!" Then without warning, she teleported away, the mental link***** they shared breaking. "AUTHOR!"

**HIKARU'S POV:**

Hikaru stood beneath the tree, thinking to himself. His phone rang. 'Hey boss, whats-" "You idiot! I want you to turn around and look for those three right now! What kind of jerk would leave a girl out in a thunderstorm?! Now listen here, Author has a fear of being alone! Editor has a fear of anything happening to Author! And Lightfeather's scared of anything sudden! All three are fears so strong they can't think correctly! Find them NOW before they hurt themselves!"

Click.

"What the hell does he mean by that? How was I supposed to know all that?! Those three are so secretive!"

_FLASH-BACK FROM SOMETIME NEVER WRITTEN_

_Author stared up at Editor with wide eyes. "A-Alone? No, no, I'll come with you..."_

_Editor looked around in panic, eyes wide and ears flat, tail between her legs. "Have you guys seen Author?! I-I've lost track of her! No, nononono, She could've gotten hurt, or kidnapped! She's not much of a fighter, and and... a-and..." She looked like she wanted to say more, but stopped and shook her head back and forth, gaining control and emptying out all emotion. " I must find her immediatly. It is forbidden here to use it..."_

_Lightfeather squealed when the door crashed open with a bang, jumping before hiding behind Editor, shivering and holding her ears. _

Hikaru grit his teeth, breaking into a run. "How was I supposed to know all that?!"

He searched for what felt like hours, but it was probably only half of one. He asked people whenever he saw them, but no one had seen the trio. He stopped on a sidewalk to catch his breath, cold rain making him shiver.

A dark figure ran down the street, its form twisting and almost seeming to ripple in the heavy rain. The dark figure stopped and stood up straight in the middle of the road, looking about. It seemed to be running from something... or someone.

He caught a flicker of gold in moonlight. "...Editor?" He called out hesitantly.

She was the only other one he could think of that had eyes like that. Her head shot up, fear in them for a second.

It was Editor! Woah! She didn't have her hat on! _(Editor unlike Lightfeather doesn't have the ability to hide her ears or tail and it puts a strain on author to constantly hide them so she always wore a hat)_

She didn't seem to recognize him, or was too worried- Author nor Lightfeather was with her- to tell who he was. "Shit! Another?" She cursed, turning and bolting back.

A gang of people walked out of where she had just came from, blocking off her escape. She backed away from them, ears flat. "Stay away! We can't fight here!" She yelled. They just smirked, advancing.

Editor stepped back into Hikaru, nearly falling. He held her up and glared at the gang. 'Who the hell are you? Leave her alone." Editor shoved out of his grip quickly. "No offense, but you won't stand a chance against them..." She said softly.

They took a step closer and Editor grabbed hold of his wrist, slinging him over her back hurriedly. "Hold tight, Scream if you have to. When I say, hide." She whispered.

"Wha-"

Hikaru was cut off abruptly as she leapt up over ten feet, silently placing her foot to the wall and pushed off. Hikaru yelled in surprise as they were airborne in less then a second, flipping in somersaults multiple times. He noticed she reflexifly drew her knees close to her chest to fall forward faster.

As soon as her foot touched the roof of the next building, she broke off in a superspeed run, faster than any human he'd ever seen, and she was carrying him like he weighed nothing.

As she ran, he found himself staring at her fluffly wolf ears. They twitched and perked, checking for any surrounding movement. Were they real? "Hey, editor, these ears of yours, are they real?" She frowned slightly, but he couldn't see. "...No. props." She muttered. "But-" "Shush and focus."

She launched off that building, heading straight for a window. "Keep you head down, and eyes closed." She ordered, just before the glass shattered around them and they landed on the glass covered floor.

They hadn't even touched the glass yet! Just who was she? No _human_ could do that.

She set him down and glared at the entrance. She held out her arm. "Go. Hide, now. They'll still find you even if you hide, so just find a place where you won't be mixed up in this."

She groaned, rubbing off imaginary sweat. "Damn it all, Lightfeather this is your fight... Where are you both?"

**LIGHTFEATHER'S POV:**

I looked up, a strange feeling burning faintly through the connection I still held with Editor. I was still cut off from Author, damn it all... "I shouldn't have yelled at her..." I muttered, dejectedly looking at the ground.

A voice chuckled sinisterly behind me. It creeped me out, it felt like the voice itself was creeping along my spine. "Oh, how sad, fallen out with the little god girl?~" The voice cooed. Wait... That voice...

"Star!*****" I yelled in suprise, spinning around.

She laughed at me, her one eye filled with hatred and bloodlust. "My friends have long found the wolf-girl*****, As I have been informed. They'll take care of her quickly."Lightfeather only laughed at that, hard.

"So you found Editor BEFORE me? Well, thats kind of sad. She can put up more of a fight than me. She's saved my life so many times. Without magic, I'm just about helpless. Magic is my strength. Its my life source. But Editor? _I'm not sure she even can be killed. _You can dream of beating her and still fail since she can dream walk." She said between giggles.

Star frowned, unhappy with lightfeather answer. "At the very least... I will take _YOUR_ life!" She screeched in rage, leaping for lightfeather's throat.

**EDITOR'S POV:**

The first rouge tried to get my arm with her hook blade, but she failed. I swung my leg up, slamming it into the side of her head with enough force to throw her into a wall, knocking her unconscious.

The next snarled at me, smart enough to not take me head on. He just stood, assessing me. I nearly rolled my eyes.

"If you won't attack, I will." I said clearly, and without even blinking, I was right in his face. His eyes widened and then he wasn't there anymore. He probably died when I kicked him into the ceiling. His corpse fell down from the ceiling, my leg slicing through the air and making fierce contact with his body.

The rouge behind him was thrown back, pinned to the floor by the others body. If he didn't die from the first blow, he was definitely dead now.

Editor was no assassin, she didn't care if her opponents were dead or alive as long as she beat them up. So she didn't bother with them and went for the next, dodging daggers and swords as she spun through the air, leaping off the walls only to slice through another before going back to take down three more.

Editor mostly used air/ground tactics, as in attacking from off the ground, but not in the sky. In seconds, they were all maimed, most dead.

Not a spec of blood was on her. She was very precise with fighting, being clean and neat as possible to deal with her enemies. Lightfeather liked to make it messy, Author didn't really care.

Hikaru slowly stepped out, looking around, horrified at all the red coating the walls and floor boards, dripping off bodies suspended in the air by broken boards and raining down to the ground.

Editor looked away. "I'm sorry you had to see this. I must get you home, Its still dangerous around, theres most likely more of them. I shall contact lightfeather in a moment." He just nodded, still in shock.

Editor closed her eyes, searching for her friend through the connection. "Lightfeather. Answer my call." She whispered, barely audible.

A soft buzz.

Another shorter one.

_'Connection failed?_ _Somethings happening...'_ Quickly, she linked her mind to lightfeather's brain, seeing what she saw. Star. Attacking. Lightfeather was fighting star.

_'That street, huh? Thats not to far.'_ Turning to walk out the door, She spoke. "Go home before your mistaken to be one of us. I must collect lightfeather and Author at once."

**LIGHTFEATHER'S POV:**

I wasn't even breaking a sweat as I fought Star. However, neither was she.

The metallic sound of their weapons clashing made both their ears fold back in pain from the harsh noise, Battle giving their eyes an extra glow. Leap back, jump forward, dodge, duck, jump, spin around, step back.

It was like a dance routine, each movement important to complete the routine.

A pang hit her mind. It didn't hurt, it just had a tingling sensation. Editor or author was trying to make telepathic connection with her. She still couldn't sense Author at all, So it had to be Editor.

_'ligh... fe...er... a..sw...r... y... a..ll...'_ Came the cut off noises. Editor couldn't connect very well, apparently. Well, it was probably Star's fault. Before she could answer back mentally, Editor's presence faded away, cutting off the telepathy. Eh, whatever.

* * *

*** The dimensional trio, Author, Editor, and Lightfeather share a special mental connection that allows them to sense one another, speak in thoughts, knowing where they are, what their feeling, and if their in danger.**

***Star is an old enemy I created for lighfeather. since Ouran high School Host Club has no clear on going enemy, not being an action anime, I had to use Star and her "clan" instead.**

***Editor is a wolf-creature thing. She's not human, or a kelpie,(wolf human legend thing) Or part robot or whatever. *rolls eyes* Editor is a being made up of something called dimensional matter. Which is also why her blood is black, its dimensional matter. ...She's just Half dimensional matter/half wolf because my mind is screwed up and I like wolves. Sheesh.**


End file.
